


Ghost Mansion

by aph_foreign_relations



Series: Hetalia Prompt Shorts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK - Freeform, but only kinda, like its hardly there, prompt: ghost mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_foreign_relations/pseuds/aph_foreign_relations
Summary: For 2020s Hetaween event. 24-25th prompt: Ghost Mansion. Slight USUK but its short.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Prompt Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985611
Kudos: 2





	Ghost Mansion

Trees bare of leaves loomed over the old mansion, their branches moaning and whispering as they brushed the building’s ancient exterior. What little grass there was speckled about the land had gone from vibrant green to wilted pale at the season’s change. The moon hung ominously in the sky, its carters visible to the naked eye. Misty clouds of varying forms hovered lower down, their vague presence clung to all beneath and within. A ghostly embrace; chilled, heavy yet weightless all at once.

From within the structure walked Norway, America, England, South Korea, and Belarus.

They were making their slow way up the decaying staircase to the second floor’s ballroom. Trotting dutifully at the front of the group was England. He tapped at each step before applying the pressure of his foot and repeating the process until he had checked 15 or so steps, motioning for the rest to follow.

Mold clung to the railings and walls and a most noxious odor was emitting form the direction of the (or what had once been) kitchen.

America squeaked with fright as a rat scurried past his hand upon the rail, burying his face into his hands and hunching his shoulders once it had fled around a corner.

Standing behind him South Korea patted his arm comfortingly, nudging him forward with a light pressure on his bicep. America nodded his head (still in his palms) and stood straight, and pressing his back to the wall as he half-crawled to England, snatching the Brit’s hand and groaning under his breathe. “Fuckin’ rat-infested, cockroach lovin’, ghost housing nast fest.“

Condensation coating his tongue, England patted America’s hand. "You were the one to insist upon an investigation concerning the ‘whispers’ you’ve been hearing.”

The American’s blue eyes darted about the open air, slight trembles giving away his terror. “O-of course I did, England! A-after all, the hero’s gotta be sure there’s no c-creepy-ass ghosts stalking our bed haha!”

“I do not see why you are scared, America,” said Norway, twirling a small marble charm between his fingers. “I sensed many spirits upon entry, however no particular malice. I do not believe there has been, as you put it, a ‘macuahuitl homicide’”.

Belarus, a the back of the group, shrugged. “The macuahuitl murder comment is the only reason I’m here. I haven’t seen one since I last raided Russia’s basement shrine.”

America brought his hand to his mouth and began to chew nervously at his nail. He whispered, “That’s what the Voice said. I can’t make this shit up, man!”

England appeared doubtful, taking back his hand to clear the last 10 steps.

Once everyone has made it to the landing they took a moment to observe their surroundings.

The ballroom’s floor was made of quartz, dusty and covered in rodent droppings and filth. A chair leg lay in the upper-right corner and torn cloth was strewn across the floor. A proline doll dressed in a blue dress sat against the wall, its left eye missing and right dismembered leg laying a few feet away.

America swallowed audibly, grabbing England’s shirt cuff and huddling close. South Korea snapped a quick photoshoot around the room from where he was standing and Belarus went to bend skeptically over the doll. Seeming to come to an acceptable conclusion she picked it up, sniffed it, wiped the dirt off its face using the fabric of her suit jacket, and grabbed the lone leg.

Norway made his way over and offered the glass marble to her, gesturing to the empty eye socket.

Together they reacquainted the toy with all it’s body parts. Then Belarus shoved it into her pocket.

“This is quite magnificent,” said England, shaking off America to inspect the Greek-like paintings adorning the walls.

Looking lost, America scurried after South Korea who was snapping photos of the scene, contorting his body into odd positions upon the dirty floor to find a good angle. America sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve, and produced a full-bodied shiver down to the tips of his toes.

About to request an immediate retreat, England spoke before America had the chance. “It’s rather odd, isn’t it? All of the paintings… why, their right legs have been smudged out.” He pointed to three head-level figures that were indeed missing a leg, clear because of their naked-ness.

Turning away from this new discovery, terrified and miserable, America went to peek out the large window overlooking the forest. The moon’s reflection was glimmering in the nearby lake.

From somewhere behind him, a rat squealed and wood snapped, sharp and quick.

Whirring back around “Did you guys hear that?”

Yet no-one responded. Not even the wind. All was silent in the dark manor, and America found that his heart threatened to fly out of his chest.

“…guys?”


End file.
